The Trickster and The Princess
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Princess Madeleine has been in an arranged marriage to Prince Loki for her whole life. One problem being is that she's a mortal princess, and he is a God. She now has to leave her family and go live on Asgard. Loki is nice in this story. Rated M for one scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been on of a while. I've had a lot of stuff going on and I haven't had motivation to do anything really. This is a Loki story that is set somewhere in the renaissance time. I don't expect it to be that long. This is all based on one line that I thought of a few days ago and I just wrote a story to go along with it. I am still going to finish up my other stories. This is just to show y'all I'm not dead yet. **

**Note: this was typed on my phone so if you see some weird grammar, spelling, or words that don't belong, I apologize. **

* * *

"Madeline, dear! Are you ready for the big day?"

I turned and gave a grim smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

My mother tilted her head at me. "You know, a bride to be should be so much happier on her wedding day."

"I would be if it were my choice." And if I didn't have to leave home.

"Oh, come now!" She put her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the mirror. "You are a young, strong, beautiful girl. And arranged marriage or not, that will never change. Look at yourself in the mirror. Nice figure, pretty hair, beautiful face. You will please him."

I reluctantly agreed to keep the peace.

"your dress is beautiful." Mother complemented.

She was right. A white long dress, with pearl beading, and short sleeves that stopped at my elbows. It was basic, but beautiful.

"It would be even more beautiful if I would get to wear it at my own choice." I sassily remarked.

Mother sighed, but didn't snap at me. "Make sure you relax tonight. Let him do whatever he wants." Mother paused and got quiet. "Don't resist or try to run away, it will work better do you in the end. And try to give him strong boys to raise."

I nodded my head. "Of course Mother."

She kissed my forehead. "Good luck. I hope all works out for you." She started to leave do the door.

"Mom I don't want to leave." I confessed.

She paused and sighed. "I know sweetheart. I don't want you to go either."

"It's not like I'll be a kingdom or two away. I'll be world's away!" Tears wanted to form but I wouldn't let them. "I'll never see you again."

"I know. And its horrible. But we've had this agreement For many years, and we can't back out now."

I nodded. "I understand. But, what if he's abusive?" I've seen many women that have been abused by their husbands. I never want to go through that.

"That's the curse that comes with women and marriage. you'll never know until it's too late, and then there is nothing we can do."

I reluctantly nodded. I was now even more nervous about my fate. If he did turn out to be abusive I would be so far away from home, and nobody would help me.

"I have to go now sweetie." mother kissed my head. "I need to go take care of some last minute affairs."

"Alright mother. Goodbye."

* * *

"May I introduce, Princess Madeline! " Yelled the announcer.

The applause sounded, and I made my entrance. People stood up from their chairs to greet my presence. I was used to it by now but this time it felt so different.

I made it up to the altar beside the priest, and stood there nervously. I was shaking all over but luckily no one was close enough to see it. Yet.

"May I introduce, Price Loki, of Asgard!"

* * *

**I hope Y'all enjoyed. I'll slowly be working on this for awhile. I have no clue when the next chapter will come out, but I will try to make it soon. As always, please follow, favorite, and review. It gives me motivation. Talk to Y'all later. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off Thank you to Darkwolf Publications for the Title and the help with my spelling error. You rock! **

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long to write and upload. I was having some trouble with writer's block, and my flashdrive decided to not save my work, so I had to rewrite a lot of it.**

**This is the chapter that contains the line that I based this entire story off of. I wanna see who can guess it. So if you think you know just leave a comment with your guess, and in the next chapter I'll reveal it.**

**WARNING! this chapter contains a sex scene and is probably gonna be the only reason this is rated M. If you are uncomfortable with this, just don't read it and I'll update ASAP. You won't miss much as far as the storyline goes.**

**I hope y'all enjoy.**

The wedding was short. It was a simple "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" We said our I do's and the priest said "You may kiss the bride." I was unsure of what to do, but Loki gently grabbed my chin and brought his lips to mine.

I've never been kissed before. So I had nothing to compare it to. I mean, unless getting kissed by a boy when you're both five counts as anything. But I don't think it does.

Nonetheless, It was a nice kiss.

We didn't have a reception or anything. No dancing, no food, and no music. It was just to marry us and that's it. Not exactly my dream wedding. There will be a consummation though. That won't be until later tonight when I'm in Asgard.

Loki and I walked side by side towards the doors leading outside, but neither one of us made eye contact or had spoken a word to each other, besides the words that we had to say for the marriage.

"Goodbye my girl." My father hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "You'll be a great queen when the time comes."

"Thank you father."

"Don't forget what I've told you." Mother spoke from behind me. I turned to see her eyes glistening. She pulled me into her arms. "Youre my beautiful girl. You'll survive."

Goodbye mother. I love you."

She kissed the top of my head. "I love you too." She pulled away. "Now go. It's time."

I stood outside beside with Loki. I had a large box filled with things that I couldn't part with, but everything else I left because it could be easily replaced.

Loki mumbled something. "Heimdal."

I looked at him with my head tilted.

He gave me a quick smile. "You may want to hold onto me." He opened up his arms for me.

I think that it was more of an order more than anything else, so I scooted into his arms just as what looked like a giant rainbow rained down on us.

A sudden dangerously fast sucking sensation pulled us into the air. It felt like all the air got sucked out of my lungs. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to let him know I was shocked.

As soon as it started, it stopped. All of a sudden I was standing in a dome that looked like pure gold.

"Thank you Heimdal." Loki quickly breathed, while leading me out the doorway towards two horses.

I looked at the man Loki referred to as Heimdal. He was dark-skinned and was dressed in gold armor. But past that, he was holding a magnificent sword, and his stance was of that of a great warrior. I gazed up into his golden eyes, and in them, I saw the universe.

I turned quickly and caught up to Loki who was tending to the horses. When I stepped outside, I gasped in awe.

Asgard was nothing but a shining gold city, but that wasn't what grabbed my attention.

The Stars. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the stars were already shining so brightly and they were everywhere. There were many more stars in this sky than I thought possible in the entire universe.

Loki grabbed the box of my possessions from my hands, pulling my attention back to him, and strapped it to the small brown horse. He then turned and wordlessly picked me up and put me on top of the black stallion. He swooped up behind me on the saddle and reached for the reigns in front of me.

I could feel his large chest press up against my back. I've never been this close to a man before, and being able to feel him up against me made heat rise to my face. I tried to scoot up on the saddle, to give us both some room, but because of the horse's gallop, I always ended up in the same spot pressed up against him.

The ride didn't take that long until we were in front of the palace. Loki got off the horse with cat-like grace and gently pulled me down by my waist. He turned and handed the reigns of the horses to a stable boy and collected my box for me.

"Our chambers will be this way." Loki said to me. "Follow me."

I nodded. "I can hold my box myself if it's an inconvenience for you." I said meekly, secretly hoping he wouldn't strike me for speaking when I was not spoken to.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. And what kind of host and husband would I be if I made my bride do heavy lifting?" We both knew that the box wasn't really heavy at all, but I could tell he was just being a gentleman.

"Since we got back a little late, you won't be meeting my family until tomorrow. I'll just get you all settled in tonight."

_What about our consummation? _I thought to myself.

"We'll talk when we get to our chambers where there are no curious ears listening in."

I followed him wordlessly after that. It was as if he had read my mind, and it freaked me out too much. Could Loki read minds? I knew next to nothing about him. And probably same to him for me. I wish it were different. Especially before we have sex. But such is the way around here. There are some special cases where things are different, but sadly not for me.

We had arrived to our chambers faster than I thought we would have. I hadn't taken the time to look around on the way here, because I was afraid to loose him, or myself, for that matter.

"Here we are. Our new chambers." Loki announced. He opened the door, and allowed me to go in first.

"Wow." I gasped in awe. The walls were lined by bookshelves that had close to no space for new books. There was a fire place on the wall opposite of the door. And to the left, were some double doors leading out to a balcony that overlooked the sea and stars. There was a lounge area that contained a chessboard, very comfortable looking couches, and a nice table in the center of it all. Then to the right of the door was a doorway that led to a large white bathing area.

My eyes finally landed on the center of the room. A large bed, nearly four times as large as a king's bed, sat in the center of the room. The wood was a gorgeous dark and soft one, and the bed's comforter was a beautiful emerald green.

"Is it to your liking?" Loki asked, as he placed my box on the table in the lounge area.

"It's beautiful. Nothing like I've ever seen before." I admired

"Well, you've never been to Asgard before. You'll find that everything is bigger and more extravagant." Loki replied.

As I nodded my eyes landed on the bed. _Our bed_. I could feel some heat rise to my face as I looked away from it and onto Loki. I looked at him, expecting him to do something, because I have no clue on what to do.

"What are you expecting tonight?" Loki asked with interest.

"I was always told that a wedding without a consummation wasn't a real wedding. So that's what I'm expecting." I could feel heat on my neck creep up onto my face with embarrassment.

"I understand. Are you ready for it though?" He asked kindly.

"I have seen and heard women scream and cry on their wedding nights. I will not be one of those women. I've known my fate for a long time, I know what consummations are like, and I've come to terms with it."

He cocked his head to the side in question. "How? An innocent girl like yourself. How have you witnessed a consummation? How do you know what consummation are like?"

I sighed. To make it easier on myself, by not looking at Loki, I stared into the lit fireplace. "On my brother's wedding night, about eight years ago, I snuck in and watched. I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed in the room at the time. All I knew was that I was told children weren't allowed in the room. Well I was very curious and I thought 'how bad could it be?' So I went in through a secret entrance and looked through a one way mirror." I paused. "Now, my brother was eighteen years old. Despite us being ten years apart, he always played with me when I asked, and he was the gentlest person I knew." I sighed. "So when I saw my gentle brother, be so cruel to my sister in law, I didn't know what to think. He was slapping her and he rammed himself into her to brutally that she couldn't walk for quite a few days. She screamed with pain for the entire time, and she cried for him to stop, but he never did. He called her foul names that I wouldn't even think of repeating." I looked at Loki and in his eyes I saw anger. At what? I didn't know.

"The last thing I looked at before I fled to my room was my brother's face. What was once filled with happiness and love was new filled with dominance, lust, and even disgust or anger. I could never figure out which."

I stared at Loki's eyes to see anger greet me. "you think that was what a consummation is like?" I nearly flinched at the sound of the disgust in his voice. "I'll show you what a real consummation is supposed to be like!"

Loki charged at me and closed the gap between us. He spun me around and pulled on the string of my dress and pulled the entire thing off, leaving me only in a white chemise.

I shivered at the sudden cold that whipped my skin. Even without looking at him, I could feel him staring at me.

He pushed my shoulders, making me back up until my legs hit the bed. He pushed me down onto it and undid my corset, leaving me nearly completely naked.

He straddled my hips and bent over onto me, kissing and sucking on my neck, all while his hand stroked my skin up to my breasts and gripped them gently.

My heart pounded and breathing picked up, making my chest rise and fall quicker and deeper.

He lifted his head from my neck and looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He gave me a small smile and move his lips to mine. His tongue opened up my mouth and he explored as he pleased. He flicked my tongue with his own, I think to encourage me to do the same to him. I tried to reciprocate, but I was no where near his skill.

When we pulled apart, we were both out of breath. "Wow", I thought. He again gave me a small smile.

His lips moved to my breasts and he sucked as if he were a baby and I his mother. As he kissed and sucked on one, he fondled the other. And in that moment I felt something in my gut that I had never experienced.

While still attached to my breast, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around himself, and he then picked me up with one hand and crawled to the middle of the bed with the other.

He then detached himself from me and backed you to gaze upon me. I instinctively tried to cover my breasts with my hands and close my legs.

Loki gave me a sly smile and slid his hands up my legs to my knees, and jacked them apart. I could feel blush creep it's way up my neck as he stared at my last little bit of clothing.

Before he did anything else, he peeled his own clothing off until he was shirtless and only in his trousers. His skin was pale, but in a healthy way. He also had more defined muscles than I originally thought he would. I almost let out a gasp at How beautiful he was.

He once again stared in between my legs and slowly slid his hands to my womanhood. He gripped my panties and quickly tore them off, leaving me completely nude.

I wanted to close my legs and push him away but before I could he put his knees in between mine and grabbed both of my wrists in one hands and stretched my arms far above my head.

With his free hand he started to fondle my womanhood. I let in a sharp intake of breath and tried to close my legs, but because of his own, I couldn't.

I felt something invade me. I tried to squirm away but he kept me from moving anywhere.

"Relax." His voice somehow soothed me and I tried to do as he told me to. "Spread your legs and arch your hips. It'll make things easier." He started caressing my womanhood and was moving his finger around inside of me.

I obeyed his command as best as I could and I noticed myself starting to relax around him. I don't know what he was doing to me, but I know that he knew how to manipulate my body.

"That's it." he cooed.

He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me softly. Everything he was doing felt so strange yet nice. Nothing like I've ever experienced before. All I could do was close my eyes and give in to the sensations that he was making me feel.

"Okay Madeline, this next part is going to feel a little sharp, but You'll be Okay with a little time."

I opened my eyes and looked into his glowing green ones. I saw that he had genuine concern in them and that he meant what he said. I gave him one nod and braced myself.

"No Madeline. Don't do that. You'll make things worse for you in the end. Just relax and breathe."

I nodded once more and relaxed as best as I could, while remembering to open myself up as much as I could.

Slowly, he pressed himself up against my entrance, not yet entering, but instead grinding himself into me. It felt so Good and I just closed my eyes to feel more of the sensation. The tightness in my gut only became more noticeable as he went on. I could feel ourselves becoming more and more slick with each rub of contact.

Wordlessly, he grabbed my arms and put them around his neck, making me hold on to his shoulders. He grasped my waist and then slowly started to sink himself into me. I gasped and buried my face into his neck and shoulder area.

He couldn't go any further at the moment so he stayed still, giving me time to adjust to his entrance into my body. So far it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Soon again he started to move further into me. "This is the part that you won't like.I'm Sorry. Just try to remember what I've told you."

Wordlessly, I nodded once again. He held on tighter to my waist, and I his shoulders. He retreated a little bit,but then he rammed himself into me, burying himself deep inside. I let in an audible gasp and buried my face further into his neck.

For awhile he stayed perfectly still, letting me take it all in. It was painful, but not enough to make me scream.

Slowly, he then started to rock back and forth moving gently inside of me. He moved his hands from my waist, up to my breasts and started to fondle them. His lips moved to my neck and started licking and sucking, I stretched out my neck as far as I could because the feeling was so Great. All these sensations happening at once, They're all driving me insane.

He started moving faster and faster inside of me now. It was No longer pain, just pleasure. The tightness kept getting tighter and tighter until finally, it snapped. My whole body went stiff and shook at the same time, and then I fell limp in his arms. He kept pumping himself inside me and then he followed in pursuit not long after.

We lay next to each other in bed, both of our chests moving rapidly up and down with our breaths. Finally he spoke, "that is what a real consumption is supposed to feel like. No abuse of any kind, just gentleness and a feeling of happiness and love. Especially the first time." He tugged the green covers over our bare bodies, "Now I know that We don't love each other yet, that may take a long time. So my plan is, is to just be ourselves around one another, be kind, and get to know each other. Love will come later, when it's not expected. Sound Alright to you?"

I knew that in this moment, I had struck gold with my marriage. Nothing may have been ideal or what I expected, but my husband was definitely just the kind of man that I wanted.

I scores closer to his body and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you, Loki."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, and like that We fell asleep.


End file.
